Must Be Dreaming
by blacknight94
Summary: Daniel has been on the earth for 400 years, he hasn't quite found his soulmate, so when he finds her will he change his usual ways? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

" **Hey everyone, to start off tonight, here is I must be dreaming." I said, the crown started screaming.**

**She thinks I'm by the faces that she's I think she's pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze she calls me sweetheart. I love it when she wakes me when it's still she watches the she's the only one I have my eyes me that you love it'll be you thinking of me?Just come with me know I need like you need 't stop, Won't stop.I must be 't stop, Won't stop.I must be moves in to me "I thought I told ya"And oh she's playing games I figured it out now that we'reNow that we're kids, one cares it we making it voice is sweet clothes lay on the moves in closer. Whispers "I though I told ya"Tell me that you love it'll be you thinking of me?Just come with me know I need like you need 't stop, Won't stop.I must be 't stop, Won't stop.I must be the day when we started she made the shape of my heart with her try to make some sense of she called me on the phone and said..Tell me that you love it'll be you thinking of me?Just come with me know I need like you need 't stop, Won't stop.I must be one and tell em that you love me And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)Are you thinking of come with me tonight.(I must be dreaming)She moves in 't stop, Won't stop.I must be dreaming.**

**Once I finished with the song, the crowd erupted in applause.**

**My name is Daniel, no last name, just Daniel, I'm 6 foot 1, I have black hair that goes to the middle of my neck, I have long bangs that cover my right eye, I mostly wear black, sometimes red, and oh yeah, I'm a vampire, but not to worry, I don't just drink blood from anyone, yes, I drink human blood and sometimes animal blood, my eyes are an orange color.**

**I'm the only vampire in the band, no one knows about me, I'm just doing this one concert then hitting the road with just my guitar and my ipod to my name and let's not forget about tons of money I have, I got it from my substituting in bands and my jobs.**

**I'm about 200 years old now, I got turned when I was 18.**

**After a few more songs the concert was finally over.**

"**Thanks for coming out and seeing us, have an awesome spring break!" I yelled into the microphone and put my hands up, the crowd yelled louder as we waved our goodbyes and got off the stage, I told the band goodbye and to call me anytime they needed a guitarist or singer and left in my black Gallardo.**

**The concert was in Seattle, Washington, so I decided to live in a little town named Forks, Washington, it would be cloudy and rainy most of the days so I could go to school.**

**I can go to school without being tempted of humans blood because I'm use to it, mostly.**

**It took me about thirty minutes to get there, I bought a house, near the edge of Forks, it was a two bedroom, one bathroom house, the living room was huge, I bought leather arm chairs and a couch, I put up a 52 inch flat screen, the walls were a blood red and the carpet was black.**

**The rest of the rooms were a maroon and had tan carpet, but my room was different.**

**My room had black walls and blood red carpet, I had a 52 inch flat screen on the wall and an Xbox 360 under the TV on the entertainment system, beside my very expensive stereo, my black laptop on my desk in the right side of my room with my ipod touch beside it, and my most prized possession, my huge king sized bed that had a black comforter and sheets that was in the middle of my room.**

**Yes I do have my needs, and girl teenagers are very up to it.**

**After I fixed up my house, I called the school so I could enroll into the school, but as a eleventh grader, after I did that I went into my garage and got onto my black Kawasaki ninja, I put on my Oakley sun glasses and being careful with the goods I got on my motorcycle and drove off to see if I could find any willing girl since spring break was still on, school would start back up in about two days, but I couldn't wait that long.**

**I was driving in front of a little café when I saw the perfect chick, she had dirty blond hair and the perfect ass and tits.**

**I quickly stopped in the parking lot on the side of the café, she was talking to another girl that I wouldn't mind to have, but tonight I wanted the blond, I walked into the café and started to walk towards her, first the brown hair girl saw me looking at the blond, she got her attention and pointed at me, she turned around and stared wide-eyed at me, she looked me up and down and her heart beat went faster, I took of my sun glasses and put them into my pocket.**

"**Hello, I'm Daniel, I just moved here, what are your names, ladies?" I asked and took a seat beside the blond.**

"**I'm Lauren and that's Jessica." the blond said, I looked up and down her body, then looked at her face, she was okay looking, she looked a little better than Jessica.**

"**Would you like to hang out, like see a movie or whatever?" I asked and winked at her.**

"**Sure, when?" she asked.**

"**As soon as possible would be good, but whenever you would like to." I said and slid my hand onto her thigh, she gasped but soon stopped, I looked at Jessica to remind her that she was present, I smiled at her and looked back at Lauren.**

"**How about now, I'm sure Jessica wont mind, right?" she asked Jessica, she nodded, I got up and took her hand and led her to my motorcycle, I once again carefully got on my bike, she got behind me and put her arms around my waist, I could feel her arms sliding down closer to my hips, I turned my head to look back at her, she stopped moving her arms.**

"**I don't care if you cop a feel, just don't make me crash." I said and put my sun glasses on my face, I heard her gasp, she slowly moved her hands over my abs and to my waist of my pants, she kind of struggled with the button and the zipper but she successfully unbuckled and unzipped my pants, she moved her right hand into my boxers and felt me, she gasped when she tried to go to my tip, I groaned at the feeling, she couldn't stroke my full length when she was behind me, Lauren wrapped her hand around my cock, she couldn't even fully wrap her hand around me, she gasp again and slowly moved her hand up and down, I twitched in her hand.**

**I grabbed her hand, if she didn't stop we weren't even going to make it to my house.**

" **Don't do that yet, I wont be able to drive and we wont make it to my house, you can hold on but no moving." I said then let go of her hand.**

"**OK" she said, I started my motorcycle and drove to my house as fast as I could, this girl was a fast worker, I drove into my garage and shut the garage door, I took her hand out of my pants and led her to my room, I let go of her hand when I got to my room, she looked at the bed then back to me.**

"**Its really soft, you see, I'm a bit rough with my thrust, so it helps." I whispered in her ear, I heard another gasp come from her mouth, I could see her knees buckling, I slowly pushed her onto the bed.**

"**Are you on the pill?" I asked her, I really hope she is, I hate condoms, so constricting.**

**She nodded, I started taking off her clothes and my night was starting off good.**

**It was Monday, the first day of my new school, Lauren stayed over at my house, she told her parents that she was spending the night with Jessica for the rest of the break, so she came to school with me today, I told that I wasn't looking for a relationship and she understood, the first time I had sex with Lauren, I found out she was a virgin, the hard way, may I tell you, she cried a little when I thrusted into her, I asked her if this was her first time, she nodded, so I had to wait until she was comfortable, which wasn't very long, only a few seconds.**

**We drove to school in my Gallardo, I parked close to the main office, Lauren was right behind me, I was glad that I hunted when she was asleep, but I just hunted animals.**

**I walked into the main office and saw a very old woman with red hair.**

"**excuse me, I'm new here, I need my schedule." I said a little rudely, Lauren patted my back.**

"**I will see you later." she said and walked in front of me and ran her hand across my member, I grunted.**

"**Cheater!" I whispered, she laughed and walked out of the office.**

**The secretary gave me my schedule and a map along with a slip that had to be signed by my teachers.**

**I checked myself out before I walked out, my black slipknot shirt was good, as was my black zip-up hoodie, my black shoes were fine, my black pants with a chain on the pockets were good, except for the bulge in them, I shrugged, whatever, it will help me show off my goods, I walked to my first class, I looked around to see Lauren was in here, and the only seat empty was beside her, she was staring at my pants, I quickly looked down, yep, I was still as solid as a rock.**

**I got my slip signed and sat beside her, she was still looking at my cock.**

"**What, it's your fault." I said**

**Just then the teacher left the room, Lauren scooted her chair closer to me and un zipped my zipper on my pants, she didn't waste time, she grabbed a hold of me and moved her hand up and down on my length, thank god we were in the back of the room.**

" **What are you doing? We are in class." I whispered to her, but I didn't move her hand, I wasn't that upset.**

" **just needed to check you out before school started completely." she said and took her hand out of my pants, I zipped my zipper up and looked around the room to see if there were any hotties.**

**And indeed there is, pure blond, blue eyes, great ass and huge tits, chu ching!**

**She was looking at me, smiling, she gave a little wave, I waved back and winked at her, I stared at her all period until the bell rang, I walked up to her.**

" **hello, my name is Daniel, I'm new here, your name is?" I asked, she was much hotter than Lauren.**

"**Katie, its very nice to meet you Daniel." she said.**

"**Would you like to go out sometime, maybe see a movie or just hang out at my house?" I asked.**

"**Sure, any time is good for me." she said.**

"**How would you like to skip the rest of school today, it will be worth it." I whispered to her, she gasped and I smiled.**

"**Sure, that sounds good." Katie said, I took her hand and walked her to my car as quickly as I could for a human, so we wouldn't get caught.**

"**ok, just to tell you, I'm not looking for a relationship, but whenever you need me, I'm always free, if that's ok with you." I said.**

"**fine, but I will call often if this is worth me possibly getting in trouble." she said and moved her hand up my leg.**

**I drove to my house and closed the garage door and pulled her toward my room, once we got in there she gasped at my bed.**

" **just to warn you, I'm a bit rough." I said and off I went.**

**We finished at the beginning of lunch so we went back for the rest of the day.**

**Thankfully, Katie wasn't a virgin.**

**We walked our separate was, I sat at an empty table, well except for the nerds at the end playing some dungeon and wizard game or something.**

**I looked around the cafeteria, but shortly I stopped at the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, she had black hair that went to her shoulders, she had the most beautiful face that I have ever seen, but what really surprised me was two things, one, she had topaz eyes, she was a vampire, and two, I didn't want to put her in my bed as soon as possible, I actually wanted to get to know her.**

**But as I thought that I found out why, I had just found my soul mate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note song in first chapter

1. I must be dreaming by the maine


	3. Chapter 3

My phone started vibrating, I picked it up, I had another gig that was in Seattle, but it was a different band, I had to leave ASAP, so we could rehearse, I ended the call and stood up from the cafeteria table, not even taking my eyes off the vampire across the room.

She was sitting with other vampires, I quickly walked out of the cafeteria to my car and sat in silence for a while.

"Oh my God." I whispered and ran my fingers thru my hair.

I turned on my car and drove to Seattle, we got everything set up and rehearsed, all to soon it was time for the concert at nine o'clock pm.

"Hello, Seattle, how ya doin' tonight?" I yelled into the microphone, everyone started screaming.

"were going to start the night off with one of my favorites, Secret Valentine." I said, then I started the song.

Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine we're finally intertwined

nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive tonight

secret valentine

We'll write a song that turns out the lights

when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside

don't waste your time speed up your breathing just close your eyes

we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

lay down be still don't worry talk they will i'll be loving you until

morning's first lightbreaks tomorrow i'll take care of you tonight

secret valentine

We'll write a song that turns out the lights when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside

don't waste your time speed up your breathing just close your eyes

we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

when guilt fills your head brush off rise up from the dead this is the moment that we will come alive

brace yourself for love sweet love, secret love

we'll write a song that turns out the lights when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside

don't waste your time speed up your breathing just close your eyes

we'll hope it's not for nothing at all (x2)

Once we finished the concert, I got my check and drove back to Forks.

I laid in my bed and thought of the beautiful woman in the cafeteria today, I want to be with her, I was starting to blame love for what was happening to me.

I stayed in bed all night, my phone went off twice during the night, one from Katie and the other from Lauren, now that I think about getting with them again just made feel sick, what the hell is going on? I knew only one guy to call, I met him in Volterra before, he was a very nice man, he was making his own family when I met him, yes he is a vampire but it would be nice to have a family to have in this life.

I had him on speed dial.

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Oh, hey how are you?"

"Pretty good, how about yourself?"

"Well, I got my family and things are going very well, we have even been able to keep a residence in a very comfortable town, my kids are even going to the high school."

"That's great, you kept your vegetarian diet?"

"Yes, everyone in my family has kept the diet, how about you?"

" You know me Carlisle, but I'm trying my best, my eyes are getting there, but animal isn't that bad so I just might be able to keep it this time."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad to hear it, what did you need help with anyway?"

" Are you alone?"

"Yes everyone has gone hunting."

"Well, I need some advice, um how do you know if your in love?"

"Well, you feel like you have a pull towards them" check " You feel like if you would think about someone else to be with you would feel sick" check " they would be the only one your attracted to" check " and you would want to get to know them better." Check.

"I think I'm in love, Carlisle."

"Well, have you talk to them?"

"No, I had to leave for a concert."

"Well the next time you see her, talk to her."

"Its not that simple, Carlisle, rumors might have already got to her, I kinda have a new identity at my new school, I've kinda already slept with two girls and I just got here."

"….What town are you in?"

"Um, a little town named Forks, Washington, why?"

Carlisle started laughing.

"Hmm I know that rumor because my family and I are in Forks, what a coincidence."

"Then can I meet you, but don't tell anyone in your family that we are meeting, ok?"

"Sure, when and where."

" in about 10 minutes at the park in the middle of town."

"Ok, see you later."

"bye"

I drove my motorcycle to the little park, I sat down on the nearest bench closest to the entrance, I look at my watch 12:10pm , I got here pretty early, like ten minutes.

I waited for seven minutes and a black Mercedes drove up next to my motorcycle.

Carlisle came out.

"Nice car, I see you found a car that suites you, and a good job to afford that." I said as he walked up to me, I gave him a manly hug.

" So you are in a band or what?"

" I substitute for guitarists and singers, I just did a gig in Seattle, at 9:00 tonight."

"So, you must get paid pretty good."

"Yeah, so our little chat, I'm guessing those were your kids at the school."

"Yes they were, they have heard a lot of rumors about the new kid, most was from the girls, those teenage girls have very exotic minds."

I laughed and soon Carlisle joined in.

"Well, I kinda had sex with Lauren Mallory and Katie Robins, so that probably got the rumors started, which most are probably true."

"Oh, so you have a dick the size of a whales?"

I started laughing hysterically, same with Carlisle.

"I wouldn't say it was that big."

"Some think you're a teenage prostitute."

"ok, I didn't think they had that much of an imagination."

"Well you cant blame them, once you tell a girl you have a huge, comfy bed and like it rough then you pretty much hooked them."

"How are you getting all of this anyways?"

"Well, my oldest son, Edward, he can read minds, so we know quite a lot of things, plus my daughter, Alice can see the future, so she probably has seen this conversation, but I hope she doesn't tell anyone about this."

"Wow, who else is in your family?"

"Well, the bronze haired boy is Edward, the long brown haired girl is Bella, Edward's mate, The short pixie-like one is Alice and her mate is a blonde haired boy named Jasper, the girl with long blonde hair is Rosalie and the muscle bound boy is Emmett, there is my wife Esme, she has caramel colored hair, I'm pretty sure the daughter of mine that you like is Kelsey, she has black hair that goes to her shoulders."

I nodded, Kelsey, she has a beautiful name.

"She is very beautiful."

"Yes, she is, she is very close to Edward, you might want to know that just in case, he is quite protective of her as his sister, they just have this kind of connection, they like all the same stuff, everything, except cars."

"Would you like to come see my house?"

"Sure, lets get going the family is going to start calling me."

We drove to my house, I showed Carlisle, my living room , everywhere then I walked to my bed room.

"This is the infamous bedroom of Daniel." I said and opened the door, Carlisle walked in and smiled at my bed.

"Those girls don't lie about the bed, I guess your very famous with the girls."

"Not now, I cant think of anything about another girl, I just get a sick feeling, Carlisle, you cant tell anyone of this conversation that I just had with you, ok?"

"Sure, your secrets safe with me." "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I better get going, you know, families are to impatient for a family member that only goes out to hunt and work."

"Yeah, I will see you later."

With that Carlisle left to his house, I started thinking about Kelsey, what if she thinks I only want her for sex? I couldn't live without her now, I just can't.

I took my guitar and got on top of my roof and started to sing

In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no Alibi

'Cause I've Drawn Regret From the truth Of a Thousand Lies

So let Mercy Come And Wash Away

what i`ve Done

I've faced myself To Cross out what I've Become

Erase Myself And let Go of What I've done

Put to rest What you Thought of Me

While I clean this Slate With the Hands of Uncertainty

So let Mercy Come And Wash Away

what i`ve Done I've faced myself To Cross out what I've Become Erase Myself And let Go of What I've done

For What I've Done I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends I'm Forgiving What I've Done what i`ve Done

I've faced myself To Cross out what I've Become

Erase Myself And let Go of What I've done

What I've Done

Forgiving What I've Done

Once I finished that song I just sat on my roof and watched the sun rise.

**Carlisle's POV**

When I got home everyone was back, Alice was looking at me.

"Great, now I have two people blocking their minds from me, what is going on?!" Edward raged and threw his hands up, Bella, put her hand on his leg, he quickly relaxed.

"Dude, Edward, chill." Kelsey said and went back to watching Jasper and Emmett play video games.

"Alice, would you like to take a walk with me for a bit?" I asked, she nodded and stood up, we walked a long ways into the forest.

"What all do you know?" I asked

"Everything, up to the call and when you just left his house."

"So, you haven't told anyone, I presume."

"No, I have not told anyone, what do you think he will do?"

" I'm not sure Alice, the Daniel that I use to know would think about it for maybe a day or so, talk to me then go whatever road I push him towards, he acts and sounds like the Daniel I knew back then, so we will just have to see."

Daniel's POV

I got dressed for school, I wore a Black skeleton shirt, black long pants, black combat boots, a black zip-up hoodie, black skeleton fingerless gloves, and a black beanie.

Today I drove my motorcycle to school and of course when I got there Lauren and Katie were there to greet me or molest me, one of the two.

"Hey." they both said.

"Hi" I mumbled and started walking into the building, I walked into my first period class and sat down, I put my hands behind my head and leaned back.

"Why didn't you call me back last night?" Lauren asked

"Yeah" Katie agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to think , something's come up, I need time to descatter my brain." I answered.

"ok, well tell me if you need anything." Katie said, not anymore I answered in my head.

"Why do you need to think? Don't you like doing this? I thought you were different from the male population in this school, all they want is to date and then have sex with their girlfriends, I guess you met the Cullens." she scowled.

"Don't ever disrespect the Cullen family, they are nice people, I just need to think for a few days, that's all."

"Fine."

Lauren didn't talk to me for the rest of the period or any other period.

When lunch came around, I couldn't wait to see Kelsey again, I sat at the same empty table like I did yesterday, I stared at Kelsey until Edward gave me a death glare along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

When the bell rang I went to my next class, Biology, barf.

When I walked into the room, I swore I could feel my heart beat, there she was and the only seat that was open was beside her, I got my slip signed and slowly walked over to the empty seat, I stared at the floor then at the table as I sat down, beside me, I heard her breath hitch, I was almost tempted to look over and see what was wrong, almost.

"Hi." she said, I slowly looked over towards her, she was even more beautiful up close, I couldn't talk, I tried, I painfully looked away.

"Hello." my voice cracked, what the heck, how can my voice crack, I'm a vampire for goodness sake, and why am I so nervous?

"I'm Kelsey, you must be Daniel?" she asked in her very beautiful voice, it sounded like chimes, I could only nod.

I looked over, she had a very confused expression on, It was so cute, wait, ugh, love is so weird sometimes.

She didn't talk to me anymore for the whole period, I kept on taking side glances and whenever I would, I would catch her looking at me.

When the bell rang, I said bye, my voice cracked, I ran out of the room at human speed, I went into the boys bathroom, made sure no one was in there and growled.

"Good job, Daniel, keep this up and you will drive her away, yeah now I'm talking to myself, what next, Lauren coming in here to tell me that she is a dude? I hope not, I don't even want to see her, all I want to see is Kelsey again, oh god, she is so beautiful, her voice, so musical, I cant think straight anymore, maybe Carlisle can help me." I whispered, I called Carlisle and told him what happened.

"You have got it pretty bad, I don't know what to do, Daniel, just be careful, Edward, Japer, Emmett, and Rosalie texted me about you staring at her at lunch, so they might confront you after school, you better get to class, don't want to get caught."

I said goodbye to Carlisle and headed off to gym, bad idea, since the eleventh grade is sometimes with upper classmen, I have Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett in my gym class, Edward was already in my class because he was in my grade, I could have confronted him if he was alone, but all of the ones that hate me, why?

I walked up to the gym teacher, got my slip signed and sat down on the bleachers, they were playing basketball, the Cullens were all shooting daggers at me when ever they could.

I quickly got out my cell phone and texted Carlisle

_They are all in my gym class, I think they are going to kill me_.

I texted, I still kept my mind blocked by saying the alphabet frontwards and backwards.

Carlisle then texted me back.

_May want to get out of there, meet me at the hospital, ask for me._

I stood up and walked over to the teacher, I told him that I needed to go to the nurse that I was going to pass out, he excused me, I ran for my car when I was in the clear, I drove to the hospital and asked for Carlisle, they told me where his office was located and I went to it, Carlisle was sitting in a chair, his hand on his head.

"I have no clue what we are going to do with them, maybe you should tell them about your love for Kelsey?"

"Carlisle, are you going mad? If they went to my house they would smell Lauren and Katie everywhere, including on my bed, they probably think that all I want to do is have sex with her, I thought about it Carlisle, I want to get to know her, Lauren and Katie tried me this morning I told them no, I'm in a humongous hole that I cant even get out of, I'm dead either way, Carlisle, I'm in love with Kelsey, how can I explain that to anyone but you, I love her face, her hair, her voice, everything about her, how can I even tell her that without stuttering or my voice cracking, how could I tell her that she is my world, I haven't even seen her for a full day, how would I be able to tell her brothers and sisters that?" I raged and looked at Carlisle's face.

"No need to tell her brothers and sisters now." he said and pointed over my shoulder, I slowly turned around and was met with the very shocked faces of Kelsey's brothers and sisters, their moths were open, I took a step back and then ran behind Carlisle.

"How much do they know?"

"They came in when you asked me if I was mad."

"Yep, the hole has gotten all the way to the center of the Earth now, I'm burning."

Alice was the first one to get out of shock.

"Kelsey is coming in in four minutes."

"Carlisle, you have to hide me somewhere!" I said and started running around in circles.

"Here hide in this closet." he opened up a closet full of doctors coats, I ran in and shut the door, two minutes later I heard the door open.

"Hey guys, what's going on ?" Kelsey asked, her voice is so beautiful to my ears, I just want to hear her talk all day.

"Oh, nothing much, I'm trying to finish some paper work, I have no clue why your brothers and sisters are here." I heard Carlisle say.

"We wanted to talk to you about something, but we can talk about it later, when you get home would be a better time." Rosalie said

"So, Kelsey How was your day?" Carlisle asked, I listened carefully.

"Very eventful that new kid doesn't act like they said he does, he's pretty nice." I smiled a huge stupid grin. "Although, he stutters and his voice cracks quite a lot, when I talked to him." my smile turned into a bit of a frown, I couldn't control my voice, I couldn't even speak when I looked at her.

"very weird, a vampire that stutters, interesting" Carlisle said.

Interesting, yes, let me go inspect this in a different form, blah, blah, blah, I mocked, I heard Edward laugh.

"What's funny?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh nothing, just a memory." Edward said

"Well I'm going to the house, I'll see you guys later." Kelsey said, I heard the door close, I got out of the closet.

"Its nice to see that you have come out of the closet." Carlisle said.

"Ha ha very funny." I said

"So all of that stuff you said before was the truth?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, well I need to go, I still need to think about some stuff, I will talk to you later Carlisle." I said and walked out to my motorcycle, I drove to my house to find an unfamiliar car parked in front of it, I walked up to the car to find……

* * *

songs in chapter

1. Secret love by we the kings

2. What I've done by Linkin Park


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren Mallory was sitting in her car with a long trench coat, she rolled down the window .

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked coldly.

"Can we talk?"

"Whatever, hurry up" I said as I opened my front door, she walked in and shut the door, she un buttoned her coat and threw it on my leather chair, I turned my head as I saw what she was wearing, a leather piece of lingerie, I quickly went for the door and opened it, I ran to my bike and drove back to the hospital, Carlisle wasn't there, I went back to my bike to see Lauren sitting on it, I ran to the back of the hospital until no one saw me, then I ran as fast as I could.

I took out my phone and called Carlisle.

"hello?"

"Carlisle, I need help, Lauren is following me, where do you live?"

" did you drive slow enough for her to follow you?"

" no, I don't know how she is doing it unless she put a chip on me or something, what do I do?" my Australian accent was hard to miss with my anxiousness, I was mostly able to hide it but the situation wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're going to have to get rid of everything you have on and your phone." Carlisle was laughing on the other end of the phone, I stopped running.

"You're telling me to take off all of my clothes and run to your house?"

"Do you want her to keep following you?"

"Fine." Carlisle told me where his house was and I quickly threw my clothes and phone to the ground, I ran full speed.

I was so glad his house was in the woods, I ran and got there, I wasn't thinking when I ran threw the door, I stopped once I was inside, I heard something thud to the ground, I turned where the sound was coming from and saw all of Carlisle's family, including Kelsey sitting in there living room staring at me, all females except Esme was looking at my lower half, the guys and Esme were looking at my face, I quickly tried to hide myself.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, you could now clearly hear my accent, He slowly came down the steps with long pajama pants, he looked up, his eyes wide looking behind me.

"You guys were suppose to be hunting." he stated, I took the pants out of his hands and quickly put them on.

"We just got back… What the hell is going on and why was he naked?" Emmett asked, all the girls were still stunned even Esme and she wasn't looking at anything except my face.

Carlisle told them what happened, they were still shocked, except for Emmett, he was mad, I was just thinking of a new song to write, I only had the beat of the beginning, it would start with piano, I replayed the beat in my head until someone asked me something.

"Did you do anything with her before you ran?" Emmett asked, that seemed to get everyone out of their shock.

"NO!" I yelled, I was never as angry as I was now, "why would I do that?! You know I love- not her." I said, I cleared my throat for no reason and looked around the room, Kelsey had a sad look on her face, she stood up.

"I'm going to my room, I'll see you guys later." she said, she walked past me, her arm touch mine, I felt electric go up my arm when her arm touched mine, I turned my head and watched her walk up the stairs, why does everything I say ruin my life more, I ruin everything.

" Carlisle, I- " I sighed , I looked at him.

" Go all the way up the steps until their aren't anymore then go to your right all the way down the hall, her room is the last on the left." he said, I nodded.

I walked up the stairs and went all the way up the flights of stairs, I went to the right side of the hall then knocked on the door on the left at the very end of the hall.

"Come in." Kelsey said, I opened the door to see her listening to her ipod, she looked up and her brow furrowed.

"Did you need something?" She asked as she sat up on her couch, I sat on the opposite end she was on.

" about what happened downstairs, I-" I was saying before she cut me off.

"I don't care if you love someone, It's okay."

"no its not, you don't understand, I don't like any girls at the school, I mean theirs just one, but I don't really know how to talk to her."

"I'm sure she would like your accent, just talk to her ask her what she likes to do in her free time."

"Okay, Kelsey, um what do you like to do in your free time?" she got a shocked look on her face.

"Kelsey, I've talked to Carlisle about all of this, the first time I saw you, I couldn't look away, he told me some signs of a certain thing that I'm pretty sure is true, I haven't been able to look at another girl, it makes me sick and when I did that stuff with Lauren and Katie, it was before I saw you, Kelsey, I love you, everything about you I love, your hair, your eyes, how you talk, everything, I was so lost before I saw you Kelsey, I cant talk to you when I look at you I cant think straight to make a sentence, all I think is when I look at you is that I love you and I never want to let you go." I looked over at Kelsey, she was looking down, I couldn't see her face.

"Kelsey, I- I'm sorry, I just thought you should know, I didn't mean to-" I was saying before I felt lips collide with mine, I felt a jolt go thru me, Kelsey was on top of me kissing me, I started to kiss her back, I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she quickly opened her mouth, I plunged my tongue into her mouth, she moaned.

I flipped us over so that I was on top and she was on the bottom, Kelsey moved her hands down to my waist and hooked her thumbs on the waistband of my pants, I had to stop this or I wasn't going to stop.

"Wait!" I said and jumped off of her and went to the wall.

"I want to Kelsey, but I don't want to rush anything, I don't want you to think I'm only doing this for sex, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand, just don't be showing anyone else what's below your belt, I'm sure my sisters got something out of that." she got up and kissed me softly on the lips and pulled me closer, I growled when our lower bodies came together.

"hey, be careful there, I am not as small than the regulars, trust me, lets just say that I had to use the showers at school before as did some other guys." I whispered to her, she lowly growled.

"and you can trust me that I know, I got a good look before you noticed we were there." she whispered back as she moved her finger down from my chest to my abs, I leaned my head back and groaned.

"please don't tempt me more than I am with having you this close to me." I said

"As you are tempting me with your cute Australian accent, but neither of us can help that."

"I guess your right, come on lets go down stairs, your family might be getting worried."

Kelsey nodded, I took her hand and we slowly went down the steps to the living room.

The guys were trying to get the girls out of their shocked state.

"oops" I whispered, Kelsey laughed which got everyone even the girls snap out of their states.

" did you just laugh, Kelsey?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, so what?"

"We have never heard you laugh for the time that you have been with us." Bella retorted.

"Well, it's always nice to try new things." Kelsey said, I looked over at Carlisle and he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"How do you know Carlisle?" Kelsey asked.

"How about you tell them Carlisle?" I asked, he nodded and we all sat down, I sat down beside Carlisle and Kelsey was pulled by Edward to sit by him.

"Well, the first time I went to the Volturi, I wasn't the only one to meet them for the first time, that's where I met Daniel, we just started talking and after we both met Aro and the others, we went and kept talking, but after a few days, we both needed to go our separate ways, I had to go back to Esme and Daniel…." Carlisle trailed off and looked at me, I looked up at them.

" um.. I use to be a nomad and I was trying to train myself to feed off from animals but I still haven't succeeded." I said wearily, I stared at the floor and tried to concentrate, I looked up and looked up at everyone.

"I was a very troubled human, I enjoyed things that normal people thought as shameful and the work of the devil, I loved to kill, I loved to look at dead things, I would smile every time I saw it or did it, it started when I was seven, and since I lived in Australia, I killed a koala, and when I finished, I was so happy and now that I'm a vampire….." I trailed off as I remembered my worst kill.

Flashback

I was in Alaska, it was 1904, in late December.

I was sneaking into a house easily and found a woman and a little boy lying on a couch, I tilted my head.

The lady suddenly woke up and I put my finger on my lips to tell her to be quite, she followed, she quickly sat up and pulled the little boy onto her lap, I smiled a devilish grin as I figured how I was going to kill them, I figured it out.

I slowly walked closer to them, she held the boy tighter and that's when he woke up, he looked at me then at his mother with fear in his eyes, I kept walking closer until I was a foot away, the woman stood up and put her son behind her on the couch, I grabbed her by the neck, I kissed her neck and tore off her clothes.

"mommy!" yelled the boy, I looked back at him at smiled my grim smile once again.

"please, don't do this in front of my son." she pleaded, I looked back at her and ripped off the rest of her clothes.

"Well, this will teach him the basics." I said and had my way with her right in front of her son, I heard her and the little boys screaming in my ears, I looked up and saw that he was crying and rocking back and forth with his arms around his legs, he was looking the other way.

"Boy! If you don't look then I will continue until you look." I said, he then looked back at us.

After a minute, I bit her neck and started draining the blood from her, her screams quickly died down and I got off of her now deceased body.

"MOMMY?!" the boy yelled , he got off the couch and ran to his mom, once he looked over her he looked up at me with tears flooding his soft blue eyes.

"Why?" he asked, I was now fully clothed.

"Its what I do, now you better call someone go get someone to help you."

" No one lives around here, the town is a long ways away." he explained, I looked at him as he held his mom's hand.

"Then you better start walking." and with that I jumped out of the window.

End of flashback

I looked around the room and all I saw were shocked, terrified and sad looks, Carlisle was the only one who knew that story, now eight others knew it.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward said, knew it would be bad once he knew, he saw everything, I didn't look at any of them, at this time, I really wish I could cry, I know it sounds girly, but I couldn't help it.

"That's what I would like to know." I whispered.

"I mean really?" Edward said and stood up, he stood in front of me, I looked up at him " why would you become a monster like that?" he yelled " you aren't going anywhere near Kelsey, do you understand?" once I heard those words, I felt as numb as could get, I stood up and stood face-to-face with Edward, I didn't change my facial expression, but I felt like I was slowly dieing inside.

"As long as Kelsey is safe, I know I'm not good for her.' I started towards the door.

"Daniel!" Carlisle said and walked to where I was at, he put a hand on my shoulder " please don't do this, I've never seen you so happy nor have I seen Kelsey that happy." I looked up at Carlisle, my friend and somewhat a father figure to me.

"Happiness doesn't matter when lives are at stake." I said and with that, I opened the door, got into my car and drove off to my house, when I got into my house, I sat in a leather chair and stared at the wall all through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

What Edward said to me kept ringing thru my ears, I am a monster, I knew what I had to do, I had to run, but Alice would figure that out, so I had to think about it, should I stay or run.

I got up and started writing a letter to Carlisle in Italian so only he would understand it, I put it on my leather chair and when I did that, I bolted out of my house and started East, as long as I was in that town, Kelsey wouldn't be safe.

Carlisle's POV:

Right now I was pacing my office, Kelsey was down stairs not moving and Alice was up in my office with me, trying to see Daniel's future.

After a few hours Alice saw something.

"What is it?" I asked, she looked up at me.

"We need to get to his house, he wrote a letter, but I cant read it." Alice and I started down the stairs, Kelsey didn't even notice us.

"Please talk to me." Edward was begging, Alice and I just went outside and got into my car.

When we got to his house, Daniel's front door was open, I walked in and was followed by Alice.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary inside but he wasn't there, I looked over and saw a piece of paper sitting on his chair, I picked it up.

"It's in Italian, he only wants me to read it." I told Alice, then I started to read:

_Carlisle, I'm sorry for being in your life and your families, I'm sorry that I was born, but it wont matter for long._

_Carlisle, I need to tell you something, I thought of you as a father and I still do, you kept me alive, I wouldn't doubt that I would be dead right now, but once I met you, you changed me, I thought all vampires were bad, I thought we were suppose to be terrible, horrifying monsters, but you, you Carlisle were not, I am so happy that you changed my world around from that one visit._

_Watch out for your family and don't look for me, I know for a fact that I am a monster, I should have never existed, Edward was right, he showed me the truth that I tried to hide, but I knew I had to face it sometime and that is right now._

_You will always be my friend, father, and leader,_

_Daniel_

I looked up at Alice, she was looking at me.

"Were is he?" I asked, she closed her eyes then opened them back up.

" its dark, I cant see anything." she panicked, I put a hand on her shoulder.

" I guess we have to track him, I'm not very good, but we will both try.

I smelled the air and immediately caught his scent, I started to follow it out of Daniels house and to the East, Alice and I started to run.

Daniel's POV:

I deserve to die like this, well I hope I will die, but an eternity of pain would punish me.

I haven't hunted at all, I have been out here for four days, I just stopped running and now I'm in a cave, deep inside of it, so no one can see me, my throat is on fire, I feel so weak, but I know I deserve this.

I just hope Carlisle read the note and doesn't come after me.

Carlisle's POV:

Its been a week and three days since I saw that letter from Daniel, Alice is still with me, I called Esme and told her everything.

We just stopped hunting, his scent was strong, but I couldn't find him.

We were now walking in the forest.

"His scent is so close, are you sure you cant see him, Alice?" I know I was annoying her but I'm worried about him.

" all I see is black, Carlisle, maybe he's in a dark place, or something." We were now right in front of a small looking cave.

" Alice, that-" I smelled the air, I turned around to look at the cave, it was as strong as we have found it. " You're right, come on." I ran into the cave, it was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

"Daniel!" I yelled, I heard it echo for a while, I kept going, I was really glad that I could see in the dark, his scent was getting stronger and stronger, it turned and I followed it.

I was about to hit the wall when I saw something or someone, they were in a ball with their back facing me, I kneeled down, no heartbeat, I was about to stand up, but I took in a breath of air, I moved them to their back.

"I found him, Daniel, Daniel can you hear me?" I was about to pat his cheek but when I felt his neck it was hot, I felt it again and quickly took my hand away, it felt like his throat was on fire.

I picked him into my arms and ran out of the cave, Alice was there, waiting.

"We need to get back to the house, something is wrong." I told her, she nodded and we took of back to the house.

We didn't stop, it took us four days to get back.

I pushed open the door and went into the living room, Kelsey and Edward looked up, Kelsey's eyes grew wide.

"Move." they got up and I laid him down, I felt his throat again, it was still hot, it actually was hotter, the venom must be doing something to it.

" blood, Carlisle, he hasn't hunted for fifteen days plus before he left, so he didn't hunt for twenty days." Alice told me, I got up and went into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and got out the glasses of animal blood and took them out to Daniel.

" Be careful." Alice warned, Kelsey looked really worried, I took a glass and poured a bit in his mouth, I shut his mouth.

We waited a while, then all of a sudden, Daniel jerked up and took a deep breath, he looked around then at me.

" I told you not to look for me." he said.

" Daniel, that doesn't matter right now, drink this." I put a glass of blood in his hand, he looked at it, I could see that he wanted it, but he wouldn't drink it.

" no, I'm a monster, I deserve pain, I don't deserve any of this." he tried to hand it back to me, I got an idea, I waited for Alice to see it, she looked back at me and nodded, in a second, Alice and I were holding Daniel down.

" Pour it down his throat, Kelsey." I said, she took the glass out of his hand and pried open his mouth, she started dumping the blood down his throat, I could see him drinking it.

After twelve glasses, we let go of him, he sat up and glared at me.

" Daniel, you aren't a monster." I told him.

" Well, then if you think that I'm not then what does Edward think?" he turned his glare to Edward. '_see, Edward, he did this for Kelsey, that is a lot.'_

" If any vampire would go thru all of that pain then, I know Kelsey would be safe if you would go thru pain for her, you aren't a monster, I just overreacted, everyone has a past they don't like, including me, lets just forget it." Edward said and went up the stairs, I looked back at Daniel to see his mouth opened, I heard a little laugh and looked over at Kelsey, she was smiling.

I stood up and walked out of the room along with Alice to give them some privacy.

Daniel's POV:

I looked over at Kelsey when she laughed. She immediately stopped and got closer to me, I was sitting up on the couch with my feet still on the couch, Kelsey straddled my hips, I could clearly smell her scent, grape and lavender, It cleared my mind until I could only see and think about her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and stared into my eyes.

" I haven't seen you in fifteen days." she whispered, I put my hands on both sides of her hips.

" don't blame Edward, I don't want to wreck your friendship with him."

" I will do whatever makes you happy." I pulled her closer to me, Kelsey smiled.

" What do you think will make me happy?" I asked she leaned closer until I could feel her lips barely touch mine.

" I can think of a few things." she pressed her lips harder to mine, our lips started to move together.

I then finished composing the song that I started a while back when I first kissed Kelsey.

After a second, I heard a piano start, it was the beginning of my song, I just started to sing it.

( For the nights I cant remember- Hedley)

_[Verse 1:]_I see it in the way you would doWhen no one else could ever get throughHolding back til I come aroundTime and time again you wait for me to comin'And did you really look my way?Cuz no one coulda seen this comingI would never let you downIf I was running back working full time_[Bridge:]_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come runningOver and over tonight_[Chorus:]_And I do wanna love youIf you see me running backAnd I do wanna tryBecause if falling for you girl is crazyThen I'm going out of my mindSo hold back your tears this time_[Verse 2:]_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloodyBut you believed that I could be somebodyYou put your world on hold for meGave away to follow, feel you through the fireI need you to know I willBelieve me girl I'm so tired of runningI just wanna hold your handStare at you like you've got everything I need_[Bridge:]_And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come runningOver and over tonight_[Chorus:]_And I do wanna love youIf you see me running backAnd I do wanna tryBecause if falling for you girl is crazyThen I'm going out of my mindSo hold back your tears this time_[Verse 3:]_And what if I never said to you I was dynamiteAnd what if I never told you I'm afraid to cryWhat if I never let you downAnd said I'm sorry for the nights I can't rememberWhat if I never said to you I would tryYeah Yeah Yeaahh_[Chorus:]_And I do wanna love you(If you see me running back)And I do wanna tryBecause if falling for you girl is crazyThen I'm going out of my mindSo hold back your tears this time_[Repeat Chorus]_Hold back your tears this time Ooooh Ooooh

Once I finished, I noticed that I had an audience, I looked at Carlisle's Family.

" Well, that's was totally unexpected." I said slowly.

" And who wrote that Daniel?" Alice asked, I knew she had something to do with this.

" you already know who, Alice." I said

" but no one else knows, except Edward." he must have been playing piano, he and Bella came into the room with the others.

" I did, Alice." I answered.

" and who did you write it for?" she asked, if I could blush I would be blushing right now.

" What I'm wanting to know is why did you have so many glasses of animal blood in your refrigerator?" I asked, trying to escape the question, Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme all had smiles on there faces, they knew I was trying to stay away from the question, Kelsey and Emmett were just confused and Rosalie looked irritated.

" We keep some here for emergencies, but who did you write that song for?" Alice pushed on, I sighed.

" Kelsey." I mumbled and said really quietly so no one could hear it, not even Kelsey.

" what was that? Who did you write it for?" Alice asked.

" you know Carlisle, I bet that tracking device was in my phone from where Lauren looked at it, I just thought of that." I said, Carlisle's smile grew bigger.

" oh, so who did you write that song for?" he asked, I acted like I didn't hear him.

" Daniel." I looked down at where Kelsey was laying her head on my chest. " Who did you write it for?" she asked, I have to, she asked, _thanks, now once I tell her she is going to run away and want me to leave her alone forever. _I thought, Edward just smiled wider, I sighed deeply.

" you." I said carefully, I didn't look at her, I looked as Carlisle's family left the room with smiles on there faces, even Rosalie had a small smile on her face.

I was pulled out of watching them leave when I felt Kelsey sit up on me so she was still straddling me by the hips, I looked up at her to see a smile gracing her face, I smiled back at her.

" so, I'm guessing you aren't mad that I wrote a song for you?" I asked, her smile got bigger, Kelsey leaned down and kissed me on lips, I put my hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer.

I heard someone purposely clear their throat, I looked over to see Emmett in the room.

" keep it pg-13 children." he said, I laughed.

" Emmett, I'm older than you." I clarified, he huffed and walked out of the room, I looked back at Kelsey, she was still smiling.

" so, your what? Four hundred something? I bet you have a lot experience." she whispered in my ear.

" not as much as I need to pleasure you, I will never find anyone that will keep me happy forever like you would if I stayed with you forever." I whispered back.

" who said you had to leave?" she asked.

" Exactly, I will stay here as long as you will keep me."

" then you are never leaving." I laid back down on the couch, Kelsey laid on top of me, I put my arms around her.

"that's fine with me." Kelsey nestled the side of her face into my chest.

" I love you, Kelsey." I whispered and pulled her closer to me.

" I love you too, Daniel." she whispered back, I felt a smile grow on my face.

The

End


	6. Must read!

Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight, I only own Kelsey, Daniel, and Katie!!!!!!!


End file.
